Witch know your stars
by Emblandensia
Summary: A story aboute w.i.t.c.h. and CO...Please leave a rewiew. I want to know if it s good or what I can do better.PhobosX Conelia, Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin
1. Will Vandom

W.i.t.c.h. know your stars.

"The person talking."

The speaker talking´

Will…

"Where am I?"

She saw a big chair so she sat down.

know your stars….know your star…know your stars…´ said a spooky voice.

"What is this?"

Will Vandom… her hair has the same color as a lemon…´

"No it´s red."

Will Vandom… still sleeps with a Teddy bear named Pad´

"No He is a frog."

Will Vandom…. Is in love with Cedric…´

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh! No I´m absolutely not!"

Then who´s the lucky? Hmmm´

"Well… It´s…nobody."

Oh… Then why do you have a picture of Phobos in your locket?´

"I don´t!"

Will Vandom… likes her father better than her mother…´

"That´s not true! I hate my father."

Will Vandom… just told everyone she hates her parents…´

"What?!"

Now you know Will Vandom…´

"No they don´t! Come back down here!"


	2. Irma Lair

W.i.t.c.h. know your stars.

"The person talking."

The speaker talking´

* * *

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´

"What the... Who are you? Where am I?" Irma asked confused, she had been reading her homework when she suddendly saw a light and then came here.

Irma Lair... She´s the guardigan of Earth...´

"Well... That is Cornelia. I´m the guardigan of water."

Irma Lair... She is secretly in love with Martin...´

" No way! He´s not even cute!" Irma shouted.

Irma Lair... Just told the whole world she gave up Martin for Uriha...´

"What?! I hate Uriha!"

Then what aboute Phobos?´

"Well... He´s my enemy..."

Irma blushed slightly.

Irma Lair... She just told me shewas in love with Phobos.´

"That´s not tr-... O.K you got me. He really is cute in some scary way..."

Irma Lair... she betrayed candracar and her friends for her lover Phobos...´

"NO!! I had never betray them!"

Now you know Irma Lair...´

"No they don´t! Hey, come back dow here. I´m not done with you jet."

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´


	3. Taranee Cook

W.i.t.c.h. know your stars.

"The person talking."

The speaker talking´

* * *

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´

"Who are you??!!"

Taranee Cook... she is cheating on every test and that´s why she has got such bad charma.´

"My charma is perfect and IM NOT CHEATING!!!!!"

Taranee Cook... she was playing sick to skip school today.´

"No, I had a bad headach this morning."

Taranee Cook... she just told the world she skipped school today.´

"Yes becuse I was sick!"

Taranee Cook... she is cheating on Nigel with Luke AND Phobos.´

"No, I´m not. Luke is just a friend and Phobos... he´s cute, but I´m not in love with him. Eighter way I think he already has a girlfriend."

Taranee Cook... is jealous on Phobos girlfriend.´

"I didn´t say that!"

Taranee Cook... adores Cornelia for all her clotes.´

"No, she´s too focused on clothes. I prefer math.´

Taranee Cook... she hates Cornelia...´

"No I don´t! She´s a friend of mine."

Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeeee...´

"Yes she is."

Now you know... Taranee Cook... the Cornelia lover...´

"I said she was a friend, not a lover."

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´


	4. Cornelia Hale

W.i.t.c.h. know your stars.

"The person talking."

The speaker talking´

* * *

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´

"Ok... and who are you?"

Cornelia Hale...´

"If it is a date your out after then your already dumped budy."

I´M NOT AFTER A DATE!!´

"Then what do you want? Some clothe-tips?"

Oh, just shout it! Cornelia Hale... She finds Cedric cute...´

"Uuuuuhh, Cedric is just a slimy snake... but I have nothing against his master..."

Cornelia Hale... she hates prince Phobos...´

"No I don´t!! He´s a real hotty!"

Cornelia Hale... She cheates on Caleb with Peter...´

"Well, he cheated on me with my best friend..."

Cornelia Hale... she hates Elyon for stealing her boyfriend...´

"I did at first but then I fell for Phobos. He´s just sooooooooo dreamy!"

O.K. that´s IT! I´m out of here!´

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´

"I wasn´t done telling you how great Phobos is!"

´

"He´s just so strong and muscular, I spyed on him once. He´s also smart, cool, cute, hadsome and a prince at that..."

Go on...´

"He likes flowers and likes to spend time in his libbrary. I have often seen him there after Elyon let him free."

Keep going.´

"Nooo, Duh. I´m done now."

Oh crap. I had wanted to know more.´

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´


	5. Hay Lin

W.i.t.c.h. know your stars.

"The person talking."

The speaker talking´

* * *

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´

"Hello! Can u´ tell me where I am? I´m kinda lost."

Hay Lin... She hates her grandma...´

"No! I love her..."

Hay Lin... she comes from Japan...´

"No but my family comes from china."

Hay Lin... she finds Wills boy friend Matt cute...´

"No and Will has dumped Matt."

Hay Lin... is the keeper of the hearth of candracar...´

"No that´s Will..."

Hay Lin... is always angry...´

"No, for the most am I happy."

Hay Lin... is a bad painter...´

"You think so? The most say I´m pretty good."

Hay Lin... is really irritating Phobos with telling him how much she loves him.´

"I haven´t told him that... But he really is pretty."

Grrrrrrr´

"His hair is the most beutyfull thing I have ever seen and I can just drown in his eyes..."

Is there something bad aboute him?!´

"Well, he could get rid ofthose pricks over his eyes."

No, I´m staying listening to an another crazy teenager.´

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´


	6. Elyon

W.i.t.c.h. know your stars.

"The person talking."

The speaker talking´

* * *

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´

"That... was wierd..."

Elyon... She thinks her brother Phobos is hot.´

"No, I don´t!"

Yes you do.´

"Absolutely not!! We are family not lovers."

Elyon...her father was a pig...´

"No, my father was a honorable man."

Elyon... She hates Cedric...´

"WHAT?! If I hated him why should I let him stay in the palace?"

Mabye becuse your brother would kill you otherwise.´

"O.k. mabye I don´t like him but my brother trustes him then I will do the same.´

Elyon... she´s in love with Cornelia.´

"No I´m not. We are just best friends."

Now you know...Elyon...´

"No they don´t! Come back!"

Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...´


End file.
